


A day for us

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Idol AU :3 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Trans Character, trans!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: short fluff fic of my idol au fic~ featuring kuroo/yaku <3(set after chapter 7 of "an unrealistic dream?" ~ only sidestory-you don't have to read the other fics of this series!)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Idol AU :3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553203
Kudos: 4





	A day for us

**Author's Note:**

> originally... this was planned as a valentin's day story but... yeah ... ^^'''

In a good mood, she got out of the shower, put on a simple bathrobe and dried her hair a little. The day was still early, but she still had some plans and it was also the last day before she left for the training camp.  
With a quick look in the mirror, she went back into the hall and from there to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Usually, when she had a day off, she enjoyed every minute she could cuddle with her boyfriend and didn’t have to get up, but today it was something else.  
With a quick grip, she turned on the radio at a low volume as she whirled through the kitchen. After all, it wasn’t that common that they could really have breakfast together in peace because she often had to leave too early.  
After she had laid the table with most of the things and the rest was just simmering a little, she looked sideways at the clock on the wall before she made her way to their bedroom.  
After all, she wanted to enjoy the day with her boyfriend as long as she could because the next two weeks would be long enough.  
She brushed her hair back a little, which was still a little wet, watching for a moment the sleeping shape of her boyfriend, who had snuggled up in the blanket and was sleeping peacefully. It was absolutely cute when she saw him like that so she just wanted to cuddle up to him again. But she had planned something for that day and it started with breakfast.  
With a sigh, she went to her boyfriend, gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, and brushed a strand of hair aside. "Morning~ you’re awake, aren’t you?"  
"Hmmm," it came back grumpy before he was turning to the other side.  
She giggled a little. "I made breakfast for us. Are you coming soon?"  
"Hmmm ... tooearly ..." he muttered more into the blanket than it was really understandable. Actually, she only understood it because she knew her boyfriend too well.  
"I know I’ll be waiting for you in ten to fifteen minutes," she said with a smile, before turning to leave the room.  
Back in the kitchen, she prepared the rest of the breakfast, knowing that if she woke him up, her boyfriend would get up.  
After placing the last things on the table, she looked into the more than sleepy face of her boyfriend, who was looking at her with tired eyes. "You’re up early, Tami. Did I somehow forget that there is something special?"  
Tami giggled, shook her head. "No," she said, sitting down in her seat.  
"No birthday, anniversary, Valentine’s Day?" He murmured, raising an eyebrow and also settling at the table.  
"Just my day off before the training camp," Tami said with a smile, "I thought we were just enjoying this day before we couldn’t really see each other for two weeks, Morisuke."  
Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow again before sighing. "You’re over-dramatizing, Tami." Nevertheless, he finally looked at her with a smile. "Although I have nothing against a day with you alone."  
"Why?" She asked while slowly starting to eat, "it’s like I go to a training camp for two weeks because of the new show."  
Morisuke sighed, shook his head, and ate quietly for a moment before looking up. "You know that I will come to you from the second week when I finish the first draft?" Still, he smiled when he looked at her. "It’s not that I’ve never accompanied you to training camps."  
"Hmph. You can feel a little bit more that we can not see each other for a while!", Tami snapped and looked at him pouting, "I have planned a romantic day for us so that we can spend time together!"  
"Sorry, sorry," Morisuke said, giggling a little, "I’m going to miss you too." Finally, he sighed curtly. "Do you think you can handle your new partner?"  
Tami blinked, looked at him, then braced her arm on the table. "It could be fun, yes, I think it will be better than the last time I had an new partner."  
"Does he know who you are?" Morisuke asked a little more seriously, took a sip of his tea, "I mean ..."  
Tami shrugged but shook her head. "Only Kenma, Keiji and you know it and I don’t think they said anything to him." Finally she smiled again. "But first and foremost we are only partners for this musical and nothing else."  
She noticed how she was patterned a little more before her boyfriend turned back to his breakfast. He probably thought about what had happened to her partner before and that it hadn’t really ended well. At that time, almost something would have come to the public that they wouldn‘t have wanted. At least not like that and not yet. "Let’s not talk about it anymore. I have tickets for an exhibition that we wanted to see a while ago and then we can see what we do the rest of the day."  
"Sounds good, Tami," Morisuke said, looking at her with a smile, "I think I can keep the day free for you."  
"As if you can’t schedule yourself when to do what," she muttered to herself. That was at least one of the reasons why it was more a matter of her plan, when they could do something, or why Morisuke mostly accompanied she to training camps.  
"And you know I have a story to finish," Morisuke sighed, looking at her with a clear look.  
Tami smiled and then turned her attention back to breakfast. She knew very well that Morisuke had to meet a deadline, but at least she was away for two weeks afterwards, so she knew that one day couldn’t hurt at all.  
"However, I’m alone for a few days from tomorrow, so I can make it in time," Morisuke grinned.  
"You sound like I’m distracting you from that," Tami murmured a little grumpily.  
"You are like an annoying cat who wants attention when I have to concentrate," Morisuke said and continued to smile, "another reason why I don’t think about getting a cat."  
"Oh," Tami said, pushing her hair back, "we should really look again to see if we don’t adopt a cat. Kenma found a couple of kittens."  
"Tami," Morisuke sighed and shook his head, but then smiled, "let’s talk about it later." It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it being cute if they had a kitten or two.  
"We can stop at Kenma’s this afternoon! I’ve scheduled enough time before dinner," Tami replied with a grin.  
"Planned? Does that mean you wanted us to take one of Kenma’s kittens with us all the time?" Morisuke asked, looking at her with an raised eyebrow.  
Tami just stroked her hair, embarrassed, then giggled. "Maybe."


End file.
